Bruised and Battered
by Ikutolovesme
Summary: Amu has been bruised and battered for so long. Now she is free. She finds out she is more special than she thought with the help of someone. also in the fantasy genre. Now On Hold
1. Chapter 1

I hit my head on the floor. The pain was unbearable but I didn't make a sound. My head had already begun bleeding. I was already use to this. It had

happened for the past 10 years. Another hit with a glass, beer bottle hit me with indefinable force. I was starting to black out but not before I was

punched in the stomach. I was gone to a completely back world.

**Flashback…**

"Mommy, can I go outside?" the little girl asked

"Sure honey but be careful and don't get hurt." replied the mother.

"I will Mommy. I love you." Said the girl

"Love you too." The mother smiled

The small girl with bubblegum pink hair walked out of her fairly big house. She saw her neighborhood friends were already playing. She walked up to

them and was soon having so much fun. Then another person came out to play. It was Saaya. "Oh, look who has come out to play, the little pink haired

freak of the neighborhood", taunted Saaya. Saaya was a bully.

Despite being the richest of the neighborhood she love picking on others. She especially loved picking on Amu. She had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Wait, do pink haired losers even play?" mocked Saaya.

Amu felt tears in her eyes. Why her? Why did her of all people have peculiar pink hair? She could have had blond hair or brown hair but no she had to have pink hair.

"What are you going to do Amu? Go tell your mommy?" teased Saaya.

She laughed her high pitched laugh as she watched Amu run away in tears. "What a loser" she snickered

Amu ran into her house and asked her mother "why do I have pink hair?"

"Well honey, you have pink hair because you are special and your grandmother had pink hair too. Remember only awesome people have pink hair" her mother replied.

"But I don't want to be special Mommy. I want to be like everyone else."

"If you are like everyone else then you won't be my special little cupcake anymore" reasoned her mother

Amu smiled. "I always want to be your special little cupcake Mommy, Always" Her mother smiled at the little four year old girl.

End of Flashback

**Amu P.O.V**

I woke up from my blackout to find out that Father had passed out from having too much beer. I got up to walk to my room any to find out I had broken my foot. I was forced to crawl quietly to my room. I picked out all the glass from my wound to my face and washed it to keep it from getting infected. Now it is time to fix my broken foot. I hand broken my foot so many time I know how to make a cast. The last thing I need to do is wash my once pink hair back to its original color and not the dark red it is at the moment. With that I got myself to fall asleep in to a deep sleep.

Mysterious P.O.V

She has been gone now, for the past 14 years. Despite the fact that I only knew here for the first year of her life I love her. I miss her. I never knew what it was like to love your soul mate. I always thought it was a lie, that it would never feel good to love another like that. Now I understand because I know who mine is and, I won't stop till I find her again. She is to be the queen. She is to be 16 in about one year. I will find her, this 'Amu'.

**Amu POV**

When you wake up in the morning, are you supposed to feel great, refreshed, and ready to tackle the day? Well, when I wake up I feel pained, depressed, and suicidal. I better get dressed. I grabbed the clothes that were on top and put the on. Then I grabbed a baggy sweaty sweat jacket and sweat pant. Apparently I will be sweating a lot today.

I found the crutches that I keep since Father breaks my leg bones so often and I am already pretty clumsy. I was ready for school. I walked in to the living room. Father must have woken up and took himself to his room. I made him breakfast and said goodbye to that hell of a house. Only four more years and I will be 18 and be able to leave.

I hobbled the two miles to school. I entered at the wrong time because Saaya had got of her limousine and was about to open the door when she saw me. She was with her gang as usual. Her group involved only three people named Yumi, Akiko, and Miho. Her boyfriend Tadase was no where in sight. He was the bad boy of the school. Only lucky popular pretty girls go to go out with him. That lucky girl at the moment was Saaya.

She had changed little since childhood. She was still a bully and was still rich. The only thing that had changed is the way she dresses. She used to dress innocently but now she dressed in skimpy little outfits. It is not a mystery that Tadase would go out with her. He could probably sleep with her every night without her really caring. She wouldn't mind as long as he doesn't break up with her which is so sad.

Anyway, when Saaya saw me she said, "Oh look what the cat dragged in, deformed ugly Amu." Look I might wear ugly nerd glasses that are huge and ugly, but they are the only thing Father would buy for me. I tried to hop away buy she got in my way. A teacher saw what was happening but didn't do anything. She couldn't.

Saaya's 'daddy' was the principal. He fired teachers who tried to get his daughter in trouble. So, Saaya never got in trouble.

"Where are you going?" questioned Saaya.

"Yeah, where are you going?" repeated Yumi, Akiko, and Miho.

"I'm going to class," I replied.

I can stand up for myself, but I find it so pointless to fight with them. I would only get in trouble. Since they didn't let me pass, I made a way for myself. The teacher that had been watching made sure I wasn't late to class. I made it to class on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Saaya and her gang tried to get me to be late on my way home but I managed to pass them. Sadly, they managed anyway to make me late on my way home. Father was standing in the doorway waiting for me.

The moment I hopped in, he slapped me so hard I fell. My crutches knocked out off my hand. I landed on my broken foot. "How do you fucking expect me to live? If you expect me to let this shit pass think again. Now get in that fucking kitchen bitch!" exclaimed Father. Knowing tonight's beating will be worse; I make him his favorite, Roast Beef with vegetables.

It was pointless. As soon as Father finished eating, he left to get his belt. I stood there waiting telling myself it would be over soon. When he returned, he had mad look in his eyes. He was no longer my father. It is times like this that I realize the man I once knew as 'daddy' had become the monster of the man he once was.

I looked at the belt he had chosen. It was not a standard leather belt, but a black leather belt covered with sharp, pointy, and white spikes. I stood there with my head held high. He first hit me across the stomach forceful. Involuntarily, I doubled over in pain. With only my back open to him, I hit me there too. After 20 blows across my body, I was starting to black out.

Flashback

"Everyone into the storm cellar" yelled a worried mother. "Okay Mommy", two girls replied a pink haired girl and a small brown haired girl. A tornado was about to be hit. The Father hugged them all tight in a hug. The tornado was close overhead when the pink haired girl realized she had forgotten her most precious toy in the house that was soon to be destroyed. She left the safety of the shelter to get it. The stressed and tired Mother ran after her daughter. "Megumi, no!" the father yelled. It was too late. The tornado hit. Amu's mother managed to jump on top of her daughter. She was killed instantly. Her last words to her daughter were "You are too special to die, too important, too beautiful, and too precious, Cupcake." Her daughter was hurt but not killed. Her mother's body was never found.

End of Flashback

I was in tears of the memory, the memory of my mother's death. I looked around the house we lived in. I managed to find my crutches. I skipped to my room. The pain was intense. I took a look at my body. I had bruises, red lines, and dried blood in the places that had bled. Even my cast was broken. **(I am so sorry if this isn't true or can't happen but I have never broken anything before so I don't know.)** I fixed myself up by applying healing crème to the swelling red marks, I got my secret stash of bandages and put them over the bleeding spots, and I made a new cast for myself. With that all over I studied for the biggest test of my life that will be tomorrow…

When I woke up the next morning, the red marks were gone but my body was acing. I got dressed. I put on my normal still. I put on the same sweat jacket but a different pair of sweatpants. I don't have that many clothes so I really look pretty. I made Father his favorite breakfast and left my nightmare house.

The time I came into the school was a good time. Saaya and Tadase were having their daily make out, so I hopped quietly past them. They didn't even give me as much as a glance. They were too into themselves.

Today was a very big day. The thing is that I not only look like a nerd, I am one. Ever four years the whole planet takes a special test, the hardest test on the planet. No one has ever gotten all the questions right on their first try. I happen to have been sick every tome the test was taken but not this year. If I happened to win I would get a very important prize. The prize is an international educating for two years.

I had already studied last night and in homeroom so, I was prepared. When I entered the classroom I felt like a magic within me. explained the instructions. She stared the timer and I began.

The first question was easy for me and apparently everyone else. Question number two was even easier but it stomped some people, but others continued. The third question was even easier than the second and first but, the answer was unknown for everyone who was still going. The questions got easier for me as I went on. It was like I had a sixth sense.

By the time I was done, most people just finished their fourth questions. I could only hope that I had got every single one of the 200 questions right. Since I was done early, I read one of the library books I had checked out, a manga.

Finally the class period was over. explained that she would have our graded tests in a week. The day went by extremely slow but it was over soon over. Finally, I was hopping home.

Father had drunk so much he passed out on the couch. I was free of a beating for a day. With nothing to but make dinner for Father when he wakes up, I finished my book. It was about a magical world where dragons, mermaids, fairies, elves, dwarfs, and kings and queens lived. I loved books like that. It was me happy to think a world like that existed. I began daydreaming on if there was a prince just for me. That didn't last that long. I soon began dreaming on if I passed the test, if I won. I probably won't fit in were ever I went. I frowned. I got on my knees and looked at the evening star. I made a wish, the wish to be able to fit in where ever I went…


	3. Chapter 3

That night I had a dream, but it didn't feel like one. It felt like an old memory that I had witnessed while I was a young girl.

_"Princess, you mustn't trample the prince" the nurse told the little pink haired princess._

_ The nearly one year old giggled. The two- year old Prince laughed too. They were just happy to be in each others company._

_It was a nice, hot, and sunny summer day in the country. The lake glistened as the sun rays hit it. The trees looked fun to be climbing. The area was quiet with occasional summer breezes._

_The two toddlers were taking in the beautiful scenery. The silence was broken when the two year old prince asked intelligently "Will you remember me, no matter how far apart we are from each other?"_

_ "Of course I will, you are my soul mate but I will only remember you if you remember me." She answered back in her babyish way. She reached out and petted his blue ears. She smiled. He gave her his signature smirk._

_ "Promise?" he asked_

"_Promise," She replied._

_The dream was fading. Remember, Remember, Remember, you must remember._

End of dream

When I woke up that morning the only thing I remembered was the word remember, but I don't know what I am suppose to be recalling.

That was the least of my worries. When I woke up I felt something strange between my legs, an egg! My heart was beating so fast. I was so surprised. I hadn't had a guardian character egg since my mother had died. I dug deep in my closet Father would be to lazy to look.

I found the key for my special hiding place between the walls. My first three guardian eggs where still there but they had more color since the last time I saw them, before my mother had died. They all followed a card theme except the new egg which was a black and white plaid design along with one bright star on each half.

I couldn't trust the hiding place anymore. Knowing I don't have anywhere else too but it, I packed it into my worn out brown book bag.

Father had woken up last night and had tried to hit me but my door had been locked. I know because my doorknob smelled like beer. I cooked him breakfast and left.

I hopped to school same as usual. When I entered I was Saaya in tears. When she saw me, she ran up to me and slapped me across the face. This was the last straw. I slapped her right back and gave her a good punch in the stomach. The spectators were surprised at the good turn of events. Her so called friends were smirking at Saaya.

"What a loser," Miho exclaimed.

"No wonder Tadase broke up with her" sneered Yumi.

"She deserved this after always hogging Tadase" Akiko reasoned

I wasn't surprised that people she trusted didn't even like her. I felt sorry for her because I can be very sympathetic. I tried to help her up but she just screamed, "Get of me!"

No one liked Saaya so when asked about what had happened they simply said she had slapped me across the face because Tadase broke up with her. I got in no trouble.

Over the course of the day, I got lots of glances. I thought they were looking at because of the whole Saaya situation but I was proved wrong when I entered my advanced math class.

I was greeted with a hug and applause from my classmates I didn't even know. What was happened? Then, I remembered, the test.

My teacher was even happier than me. "Congratulations Amu, you passed the test and at a hundred percent! No one has ever had a percent high than fifty-one percent, not even the best of all world math professors couldn't or still can't do what you just did. This is why you are going to be famous. Oh and I almost forgot, happy birthday honey," said my teacher enthusiastically.

"Did I really pass or is this a prank?" I asked

"No, you passed and won an educational trip around the world to meet the best minds and go to a school for math prodigies like you. And since you are so young you get 10,000 dollars to have at your own use!"

Everyone in the class gasped when they heard that. I was still shocked at what had happened.

"Your first trip is to…

Mysterious P.O.V

That dream felt too real. I felt kind of guilty I had forgotten all about the promise I had made to her.

She was still all I thought about, every day, every night. All the information I got was from the loyal library. Amu and her mother ran away from the palace when Amu was about a year old. No one had seen or heard from them since. The king or Amu's father was in so much grief because she left him with a half written note 'I love…'

Now here I am looking for someone who hasn't been seen about fourteen years. Her kingdom was at war and there was little the king could do about it. They were split into different sides all warring each other over who should rule after the king dies.

I have checked all the North, and went to their census keeper to make sure. Now, all I have to do is check the West, The East, and the South.

The faster I find her the better. Sadly, my dad doesn't think so. He finds it pointless but my mother had tricked him into giving me until the time Amu should be turning sixteen, which is about a year.

He is going to make me marry some noble girl from the South. I hate her so much I don't even say her name. Sadly, the same goes for Utau my sister who is to marry some guy I like to call Sir Idiot, except she doesn't have a loop hole like me. The guy is so stupid he can't even remember his own name. She decided to help me only because she wants to see the look on Father's face when I do find Amu.

Together we started on our way toward the west. Sometime in the middle of the day I suddenly felt happy. It must be because she is happy too. "Lets go-nya" said a certain someone


	4. Chapter 4

**Ikuto's P.O.V. (if you are not a fast thinker or smart no offence, Mysterious POV was Ikuto)**

It sucks when a kingdom is having a civil war. The amount of soldiers is usually overwhelming, except if you know the right time to come. At 2:00 in the morning, there are only two soldiers. I walked up to them causally. "Who goes there?" asked the guard standing to the right. He had sea green hair.

"It is I the prince," I replied. Yoru looked at me weird because I never ever talk like that unless I need to be formal.

"The prince, my ass," the second guard laughed. He had blue-gray hair.

"What is so funny? Do you need me to take off my cloak to prove to you who I am?" Yoru was about to burst in laughter.

"Sure, but that couldn't prove anything thing. You could just have a mask on." The sea- green haired guy said

I took of my hood. The looks on their faces changed so much I would have started laughing hysterically, but Utau stopped me with a touch on the shoulder. Eru and Iru did the same to Yoru my cat guardian character.

"You may go now your majesty but who is the cloaked figure beside you?"

"My sister Utau and my bodyguards," I answered.

With that they let me pass. As soon as I was out of their hearing range, I started laugh hysterically. Utau looked at me and started smiling. Soon she was laughing too. I gave her my signature smirk. It is rare to see us smile, let alone laugh. Our guards seemed so confused.

As we started going towards the town, we knocked on houses asking if they knew anyone of the name Amu. No one id. It was getting late and everyone was heading inside. Utau suggested looking for a place to stay.

I have never been here. This was not my kingdom I was just a visiting prince.

We were just about to give up when we saw a brown haired guy. I asked if he knew were we could stay. He smiled. "You guys can stay with me."

Utau blushed. I smirked. This was going to be very interesting. I could already here the wedding bells. Yoru noticed this too and was about to say something but I covered his mouth. "I will give you catnip for two weeks," I mumbled.

"So you guys have guardian characters too huh?"

He can see them? I guess he has one himself. I wonder what his name is. Yoru was far ahead. I guessed he found another guardian character to play with.

"Yeah, I have Yoru. She had Iru and Eru." I didn't want him to know our names. Not yet at least.

"Oh I have Daichi. Most of my fiends have guardian characters too. Oh by the way my name is Kukai, So what are you guys doing in town?"

"We are looking for a girl named Amu," Utau answered. I think he blushed too. This is really something.

"I don't know anyone named Amu but Kairi probably will. He is the census counter, but he is away for a while so you would have to wait." (**Yeah lame coincidence but just deal with it.) **

**Kukai POV**

When she said Amu's name I flinched. How does he know her? She was my best friend before she and her mother disappeared. Well never mind, maybe he is looking for a different Amu.

It was so hard to see their faces with their hoods on. All I know is that the girl has blond hair. I took them to my house that I lived in when I wasn't away for work.

When they took off their hoods, I stood their in shock. I think my mouth hit the floor. They are the prince and princess from the neighboring kingdom. Why was royalty looking for Amu?

"Oh, well thanks for everything." They said and they went to sleep.

Who would have ever thought me, a commoner would have royalty sleeping in my house. Anything can really happen.

Kairi wouldn't be back for a week so I decided to let them meet my friends. The next day I had to leave for work. After a tiring day at the store I walked home. Rima, Nagishiko decide to visit and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hope they are not mad.

**Utau POV **

Kukai brought his friends home with him. They are not that bad. We actually became friends. Their guardian characters are a different story. Nagishiko has a girl character named Temari and a guy character named Rhythm. Rima's character change is really weird. She is all serious and when she character change she tells jokes. It is so creepy. Yaya is really cute (not). She is like a big baby.

Ikuto and I did learn about Kukai and his friends. They are all orphans. They all lost their parents in a huge accident. They have been supporting each other since. It was really touching.

I think I like that Kukai guy. He is just so cute and really nice. He doesn't treat me differently just because we are royalty. It is sweet.

We stayed for a week until Kairi finally got back. Sadly, no one here is named Amu. It was truly unfortunate. Ikuto's face is what really bothered me. He gets so disappointed when he finds out she isn't here.

We left to go to the other side. "Thanks for everything; let us know if you need any help. Thanks, bye."

"Bye"

Did he just blush? Maybe he likes me too. That put the best smile on my face. Ikuto looked at me weird. I think he knows.

"Shut up" I mumbled.

"Fine but I know you like him" he said.

I tried to tackle him but he dodged me. I will get him for this. He didn't have to say it so loudly. Yoru laughed. Iru was all happy. I don't understand her. Even if I liked her I am stuck with Sir Stupid. We were heading to the south.

**Ikuto POV**

I can't believe she wasn't there. I don't want to go to the south. Lulu is the daughter of a very famous noble and the one Father wants me to marry. Knowing him he probably told her I was coming. My life is horrifying. Someone just kill me know and get it over with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay let me explain, there was a tornado that killed Amu's mother when she was trying to save amu. Ami is in the story. Amu's father abuses her but not Ami. She is in the story. Oh and I don't own shugo chara. **

**Chap. 5**

**Amu POV**

"-and your first trip is to London! You will stay there for the first two months of your education career." the teacher

said. I was so happy. I was going to go to London and there was nothing Father could do about it.

A question flew into my head. " Do I have to go alone, can I bring my little sister Ami with me?"

"Of course you can bring her. You can bring as many family members with you that you want" She replied

I was pretty popular for the rest of the day. Tadase even asked me to go out with him. He had dumped Saaya because

he thought I would say yes. His face was what made me laugh today. I said no because it was only now he wanted to go out

with me. I had gone to his school for the past four years and he never asked.

I was so happy. I could go on the trip. After all these years, I could finally see my sister. I hopped home happily. Father

was smiling. There were lots of news people outside. They were interviewing Father. Then they saw me. Some stayed with

Father but the rest attacked me. Lights were flashing. I didn't know what to say.

I gave them all a glare and they sweatdropped. "Cool and Spicy!" I pushed them all out-of-the-way and Father dragged

my inside. He locked the door. He started yelling.

" What the fuck is this all about? Some of us are trying to sleep, bitch. Do you expect me to be proud? Well think

twice. Like hell you are going to leave. You are going to be here for the rest of god-damned life."

He took me to the to the basement and chained my foot to the wall. I was in tears. He slapped me so hard I passed

out. When I woke up I was all alone. I picked up the pink egg. " I wish you were here Ran. You always made me smile"

I thought about all the fun times I use to have with all guardian characters. I miss Ran, Miki and Su. I always thought of

my mother when I saw their eggs so I hid them away. Now I looked at them and smiled.

I don't know what had happening but I had one more egg in between my legs. " I'm like a bird these day." I said out

loud. I laughed at my joke. It was a beautiful egg. It was gold with a diamond on it. It followed the card theme. Dia

Then she hatched. "Hi, I am Dia," she said.

I looked at her and smiled. "Hi, how come you hatched before everyone else."

"Well, you got your radiance before you got back your passion to do all those things"

"Oh"

I guess she had a point. I always wanted to be everything before my mom died and after she did I never drew or got in

sports. The only thing I did was cook but not because I wanted to. It was because I was forced to. I had felt happier

lately. I got to know Dia better and she got to know me better.

Days passed. I had become a slave in my house. Five more days, four more days, three more days till the trip.

Everytime three times a day Father would unlock me to cook him something to eat. I was forced to eat his scraps that were

very little. Then after the third meal he would hit me like before, except I couldn't tend to the wounds he gave me. He gave me

a sleeping pill. My heart rate was already slow from the blood I lost so he was really trying to kill me. Dia helped me through

this. I never lost my radiance

With only two more days until the trip, that night I didn't swallow my pill. I kept it in my mouth. Then the next day when

he woke me up to cook him breakfast I put the pill into his food. I was happy when he ate all is eggs and toast. He knocked

out.

Wasting no time I rushed to my room. I grabbed the few clothes I had and put them in a bag. On the bottom of a

drawer, I found a letter written to me and Ami from my mother. I would have read it but I didn't have time. I never saw it

before. I hopped to the basement and grabbed my bag. Wasting no time I wobbled to the bus station. Unfortunately for me a

bus wasn't due until two more hours. I ran to my aunt's house. I haven't been there since I gave her my sister.

She was home. I ran in and told her to take me to the police station. She was kind and did what I had asked her to do.

Ami was awake. We took her with us. I looked at the police officer. "You, listen good. My father is a child abuser. He has

been abusing me since my mother died. I managed to escape from him. Ever since I won that contest thing he locked my in the

basement and has tried to kill me. Now please go and get him. He should still be knocked out on the kitchen table. I made him

swallow a sleeping pill. If you don't believe me, ask my aunt and even after that look at me. The crazy man broke my foot." I

stated to the police officer using my fake attitude.

He called the police that were working that hour. I don't remember because I had passed out. The injuries of the past

few days hadn't healed yet. My cast was no longer there, Father had ripped it of.

**Ami POV **

I watched the ambulances take away Neesan. Father had escaped from the house because the medication wore off. I

knew he would go after Neesan first so I told the police officer. He nodded. I was worried about Neesan. She was the best

sister ever. She sent me to my aunt's house so I could be safe. She took all the punishment while I stayed with Auntie since I

was two years old. I only got to see her sometimes but it was worth it.

I always felt bad because I could never help her but tonight I will. Suddenly, tons of police surrounded me and Auntie.

"We need to keep everyone in the family safe until we find him. We are having a manhunt." They said it plainly

I alone saw this as one thing. It meant he escaped. I cried and cried how could someone like him escaped. What did

we do to deserve this just when things were looking up? "Take me to Neesan"

It took a long time before I could. The doctors had to do sugrey on her foot. It turns out it hadn't been healing the

right way. I was so surprised to hear it was even healing. Her school had called my Auntie and said they would delay the trip

until she healed.

After the surgury, I looked at Neesan's scarred face and broken foot. I cried. I held her hand and cried for a long time.

"Please be ok Neesan. I love you."

I was crying for a long time before my aunt came in and gave me a hug. "She will be okay." she said


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

I could finally leave this cursed hospital. My foot had healed from the surgery and I no longer need a cast. I have no

more bruises and my scars were all gone thanks to this awesome scar lotion. Ami, Dia and I are leaving today. We are going to

London thanks to the contest that I had won. They never found my father.

"Auntie, do you want to come with us to London?"

"No, I just got free of your father. It is a little too much for me but have fun and call."

"Ok, if you say so, thank you for everything." I wanted to thank her for everything she had done for me.

"You're welcome"

We boarded our private plane and with one last wave we said goodbye to Japan the country that had cursed my for

so long. I only regret leaving Mother's grave behind. Oh my gosh, her letter. I had forgotten all about it. I grabbed my carry-on

bag and pulled it out.

"What is that?" Ami asked curiously.

"It is a letter from Mom I found when I got out of the house. Lets read" I answered.

Ami sat side by side and Dia floated above me as I opened the letter and read the letter that had my mother's handwriting.

_Dear precious daughters of mine,_

_ You finally found this letter. I miss you guys so much. I am not dead at least not yet. the tornado didn't kill me. _

_It was a spell from a certain witch. I am being held captive somewhere. I don't know where I am. This letter is a magic _

_letter that was supposed to hide itself from you until it is needed. She doesn't know I wrote this. Anyway, I wanted to tell _

_you about your future. One day two strange people with a guardian characters will come knocking on the door and tell _

_you the most bizarre story. Listen to them and follow them. After that things will look up for you and you will probably _

_find me._

_ Amu: I know what your father has done to you and I am really sorry. I hope that the fact he is not your actually _

_father will make you feel better, you too Ami. I love you and don't blame your self for my 'death'. Look after Ami and _

_the lock is yours. It called the humpty lock. Don't give it anyone._

_Ami: I know you probably don't remember me but I want to tell you I love you and I am sorry I wasn't there for you. _

_Help Amu when she needs it and don't neglect is only two years older than you._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

_P.s, the story is even weirder than this but it is true so just listen to them. I'm sorry I never told you but believe in the _

_magic. The lock has a key. The people have the key so follow them._

I looked at the lock. It was beautiful. I grabbed a string and put it around my neck. Ami and I have never been so

happy. I didn't want to cry and show my weakness to Ami but I cried anyway. I hugged her. I was so happy. She was crying

tears of happiness and I joined her. Our guards were looking at each other wondering if they had made us cry or something. It

was awkward after a while.

Then Ami asked "Are guardian characters like that thing that is following you?"

" Yeah, I didn't know you could see her."

" Oh, I thought you couldn't see her"

I laughed. Ami fell asleep after such a long day. She hadn't sleep since I got out of the surgery for my foot.

We landed about seven hours later.**(I don't know how long it takes)**. Ami woke and we headed outside side by side.

Paparazzi surrounded us. Our guards made the way for us to walk. When someone got in front of me I would tell them to

move in a really scary voice. It was hard but we got free from those crazy people.

We meet my agent. I never thought I would need an agent. She said that I will become absolutely famous and

everything. Her name is Yomiko and she looks like she is in her early twenties. She took us to the place we would be staying.

This was apparently one of the prizes I hadn't heard about. It was already nighttime in London so we went straight to bedrooms

that I am having a hard time finding. The mansion was huge but I guess that is why they call it a mansion. It had lots of maids and

butlers. It was like my dream house.

The people who made the house had installed an alarm system so if I was in any room and my father showed up or

something all I had to do was press a button but personally I think they are over reacting. I finally found my room and I took a

bath in my private bathroom. Ami was in the room next door. I visited her and we watched Cinderella together with Dia in our

private theater. When it was over it, it was nearly midnight so we went to our rooms.

I finally fell asleep but I had that dream again. I remembered this time except I couldn't remember his face. It was

slightly detailed. The guy's name was Ikuto. I heard it before but it was a long time ago. I also wondered why they called me

princess. That is such a wierd dream. Anyway the dream was really vivid.

**The next day...**

Today I have to meet Professor Smerten. He is the principal of my new school. When I was dropped of along with my

guards they scanned him to make sure he had nothing violent with him. they made him put down his metal pen. I just sweat

dropped.

" Hi I am Professor Smerten. I hope you like your new school. We have your schedule for you."

"Whatever." I glared at him because he was already getting on my nerves with that voice that sound like he has a golf ball

stuck in his throat. Dia just sighed.

" Anyway, come on and let me give you a tour of your new school."

"Good, then start." I said

I didn't even pay attention to the tour. How could I when everyone was pointing and whispering about me? All I go out

of the tour was where my classrooms were and that I didn't have to wear a uniform but I could if I wanted to so I ordered one.

Dia took notes for me to look at later. I thanked her

Ami was taking after my foot steps. In her entrance exam she got a hundred percent and she passed the one for this

school so she transperred, which meant we were going to the same school.

After that we went shopping. I got all the pink and black goth stuff they had at the goth store**(I love goth clothing **

**even though I'm not goth). **Ami got all the dark purple and black stuff they had. We even got some matching stuff . Then we

moved to the hair place and I got black highlights and Ami got dark purple ones. We also bought makeup. We didn't need that

much, after all we're not Saaya.

We had our nails done and I got black nail polish on and so did Ami. We raided the hat rack of anything black or

purple or pink. We also got some shoes, and by some I mean like a hundred.

I went to the eye doctor and got laser vision correction so now I no longer need glasses well except fake ones that I

got. I do have to do some therapy but that's the only thing that dampened my day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 7**

** I know this chapter and the last are really rushed but I couldn't wait for Ikuto to meet Amu. That Chapter is **

**coming soon. :) Alright, technology does exist in Ikuto's world and cars too but only royalty or nobles can affored **

**them. They have internet and TV but the internet is different from ours****/****Amu's world. How is it different? Well, they **

**don't know about Amu's world so things are diffrent. Mystical such as mermaids do exist. Ikuto's world is called **

**GuardianHearts. (omg right?)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara because if I did it would be Amuto all the way_**.**

**Ikuto POV**

I didn't need my cloak anymore and neither did Utau so we put the in our travel bags. The whole south was waiting for

us just past the entrance. The guards let us pass. My bodyguards must have been them the look because they were so scared

they didn't even say a word to us. Then we stated walking towards the group of girls and guys. We didn't even have time to

form a plan. Utau, Yoru, Iru, Eru and I walked into the town. The moment we a we took a step forward into the town, I was

swept of my feet and felt in _all_ the places.

Girls grabbed me and ripped my shirt of. I escaped and so did the others. I lost my shoes. I am so glad I left my violin

at home. I looked at the crowd of shoe and shirt stealers. Utau wasn't in great shape either. He hair was all fuzz and he shoes

were also missing. Yoru was also attacked by all the girl guardian characters and one of his ears looked like someone bit it. Eru

and Iru were also attacked by the guys. They were missing their tail and angel crown thing. We looked like we were just

attacked by bears. Our guards were perfectly fine. I cursed them and their unattractiveness. We went to Lulu's castle.

We didn't have much choice, it was either stay with her and only her shrieking or stay her and be attacked by girls

and guys. We chose Lulu. When we walked in, she was waiting for us.

" What happened? You look like you were attacked by demons."

" We were." Utau answered for me in her kindest voice. It was really creepy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She laughed her creepy little laugh.

"Sure." I said.

She started laughing like I said the funniest thing she had her in her entire lifetime which worried me. I just pretended I

didn't hear it. Utau looked like she was about to attack her but I have her the look.

" I'm going to be going to my room now."

" Me too" Utau followed me.

I found a room that had a lock and so did Utau. I locked myself inside. It was a nice place. I turned on the Tv and

started watching. I would go to the library and check the census but Lulu is probably going to stalk me all the way there.

Utau and I stayed in our rooms until midnight and everyone was asleep. I snuck out and Utau was already waiting for me

when I got their. We looked for the book. We couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" Lulu was standing in the door way with the book in her hand.

"We need that, give it to me" Utau said.

" What do you want?" I said with a sigh. It bad enough I have to marry her but she doesn't have to freaking make

everything so difficult.

" I want you to kiss me." She stated. I looked at Utau and we made a decision that it wasn't worth it.

"No, I'm fine" I said as I stated walking towards the back door. I left the library and went to get my room. I guess i will

have to go the census counter. The next day Utau and I put on our cloaks and left to find the census counter. We did find him

but he didn't have his stuff with him and said some lady stole it from. I knew that it meant Lulu stole it from him. I sighed. I

guess I will have to get it from her. I formed a plan in my head and told it to Utau. I will distract Lulu and Utau looks for the

census and finds Amu if she is in there.

"Lulu, are in there?" I asked in a kind voice that almost sounded fake

"Yeah, what do you want?" she answered from inside her room back at me.

" Do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"No, I know it is a plan to get the census book so no"

"Oh that is a great idea, I should have thought of that myself."

" I will go anyway because it isn't even in my room."

" Sorry deal is of you already said no."

" I will give you it to you if you do."

"Okay. let's go" I said as I walked away.

"Give me a second"

" Meet me outside."

I walked out side and gave Utau the look to hurry up and get it. Lulu came down in a ridiculous outfit that looked almost

like a tutu gone wrong. I took a deep breath and hoped Utau would hurry up. We have check all the rooms already for when it

wasn't in her room. We would have walked their but she 'didn't want to mess up her beautiful outfit'. I just nodded and went

along with whole world knows I am going to the movies with her. Curse the internet. We were watching a romance

movie while I would rather watch a horror one but she would start crying and jump on top of me because she was '

scared'

Utau sent me the text that it was in her room but Amu wasn't here. I told Lulu that I had left my lucky pants at the

castle. She sighed and we headed back in our car. Utau and I left immediately. Thank god this dreadful day is over.

**Review, sorry it is so short**.


	8. Author's Note

**I will update but I need to write tons more chap. thanks for all the reviews sorry it is taking so long but I usually write before i type. If I see a good suggestion i will change it and thanks for all the reviews and everything. I will update before the end of this moth. I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry it took so long but I had writer's block for this story and I still do so, I have decided to finish my other story first. Please don't hate me, It took me a whole month but I still tried my best to get this online. If the writer's block goes away, I will post more chapters Until then Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ShugoChara**

Flashback

Ikuto POV

_"That was so stupid. I was getting so sick of that Lulu. I want to slap some sense into her. Who does she think she is? I should turn around and gave her a piece of my mind," Utau said. I just sweat dropped. I was just glad that I was no longer in the south. Yoru was suspiciously quiet. Eru and Iru were too._

_ We were walking in the desert on our way to the sandy East side. Then I saw an old man. He looked like he was about to collapse from thirst or something. I walked up to him_

_ "Um, are you ok?"_

_ "No, I am afraid not young man. I need water so bad. Please..."_

_ "Um sure I got water right here." I handed him a plastic bottle of water._

_ While he was drinking we started walking away. "Wait!"_

_ We turned around expecting to see the old man but instead we saw a different person. He was a Wizard. I was in complete shock. He walked up to me and said "Since you were so kind in helping me without expecting anything in return I will grant you a wish. I know what you truly wish but tell me anyway."_

_ "Well, I am looking for Amu. I have to find her."_

_ "Very well, here take these beans. They open a portal to and from her world and yours when planted. Don't use more than two in a day or you will fall dead."_

_ He handed me six beans and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was so surprised. So she was in different world. I planted the been into the dirt and Utau, You, Eru, Iru, and I walked into the portal. _

Amu POV

It has been only four months but it feels longer. I passed that test and I became free from my Father. They never did find him. There have been time when he has sent his goons he hired to kidnap me. I don't know why he won't just give in. I have become famous as the next Einstein except I also have a sister who is smart. I already graduated college and work in a lab.

Sadly, I have to go to high school for _'the experience'_. Amu will graduate high school in a couple of days too. We have traveled the world and been to many places. WE were the Famous sart sisters.

All my guardian characters had hatched except Dia since she went back into her shell. The black and white checkered egg that I had was for my guardian character Kiara. She was born for my wish to fit in.

I had been in my room one day. Someone ringed the doorbell to our mansion in Florida. Someone went to open the door and a creepy neko guy hopped into my room. I was so freaked out. I attacked him trampling him. I always had a knife because I always needed one, so I held it up to his neck. He didn't resist so I guess he wasn't expecting that. His guardian character was in so much shock I would have laughed if I wasn't so freaked out.

I tied him to the bed and went to see who was at the door. It was a blonde girl with purple eyes. I pretended I knew her when I saw her characters and wondered maybe she knew about the guy in my room. I dragged her into my room and tied her down too. I told the guards not to go in there. I left to go and get Ami. When she saw them she whacked the back of each of their heads.

"Ow,what was that for?" I looked at the blonde who said that.

"Sorry, she has anger issues, especially with crazy kidnappers"

"We aren't kidnappers."

"Oh really, what are you then?" Ami asked the question

"Uh, this will sound funny so just listen." The creepy guy said. I love his voice.

"Make me laugh." Ami and I said that at the same time

"Ok. I am Ikuto and this is Utau. We are from a different world and need you to come with us to stop a war in your kingdom."

Ikuto... He was the guy from my dreams. He was the one I always thought about in the morning when I woke up. He is tied to my bed this very moment. How funny life is.

"Okay, first of all that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Second of all, can't both of you just knock on the door like normal people?"

They both sweat dropped and looked at each other. Then I remembered the letter my mother had written to Ami and I.

"Do you have the Humpty Key?"

"Yes, how do you know about it?"

"My mother told me that two people will show up with the key and help me save her."

"Ooohh"

"You sounded so stupid when you said that. Anyway when do we have to leave and how long will we be gone?"

"Right now and about four days"

Ami, her guardian character Lily, my characters, and I had a mini conference. We eventually come to a desion.

"Okay, let me go tell the guards"

After I packed enough stuff to last me two weeks, We walked to a field of flower. A round circle thing was hovering. It was the portal. I took my luggage and walked in. Surprisingly nothing happened. The portal closed after everyone had walked in.


End file.
